La ligue en France
by valelsa46
Summary: Un week end en France dans une petite ville connue pour ses rassemblements sportif, c'est la détente assuré pour nos héros de la ligue. Avec : Chloé, oliver, arthur, dina, clark, lois, bart et victor


Un week end en France dans une petite ville connue pour ses rassemblements sportif, c'est la détente assuré pour nos héros de la ligue.

Avec : Chloé, oliver, arthur, dina, clark, lois, bart et victor

Ils avaient pris l'avion mais arrivés dans le pays Oliver avait eu la brillante idée de loué des motos ce qui avait ravis les garçons. Bien sûr il leurs avait fermement rappelé de faire très attention car là ou ils allaient, les contrôles se ferait régulier surtout en ce week end de mai.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Oliver adorait les motos et avait soutenu a ses amis que ce serait formidable d'assister a ce spectacle, c'est alors que Chloé avait posé la question du logement elle qui savait que son cher et tendre aimait particulièrement son confort ; il avait répondu qu'il avait loué des chambre d'hôtel et que ça serait a ses frais. La jeune femme eu donc l'idée d'annulé l'hôtel et de commandé par internet des toiles de tantes qu'ils récupèreraient a leurs arrivés sur place en même temps que les courses qu'il ferait dans un grand magasin nommé chafour ; il voulait s'amusé il allait être servi.

Ce n'est que lorsque enfin arrivé a l'hôtel qu'Oliver commença a s'inquiéter.

- Commença c'est annulé ? Dit-il brusquement

- Et bien Mme Queen nous as prévenus que vous ne pourriez pas venir !

C'est alors qu'il commença a comprendre, il ressortit et se dirigea directement vers la petite blonde.

- Je peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

- Tu voulait t'amuser, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux au coeur de l'action. répondit-elle tout sourire

C'est pas tout ça mais nous avons nos courses a faire enchaîne t'elle, regarde le panneaux il y un centre sur cette route.

- Mais ou va t'on dormir ? demanda toute la bande sauf Lois qui avait bien compris les projets de sa cousine

- On va faire comme tout le monde ! Des toiles de tentes.

Oliver avait pâlit bien sûr il savait ce que c'était mais bon dieu dormir au milieu de tous ces gens lui paraissait complètement dingue. Il devait trouver des riverains près a les accueillir !

En attendant il devait aller récupérer leur maison pliante. Ironique quand il pensait au fait qu'ils possédait tous des places V.I.P.

Oliver avait été légèrement contrarié de l'initiative de sa moitié mais il se dit qu'il fallait positiver et puis il était persuadé qu'il trouverait bien un endroit sûr dans le coin. Ils reprirent donc la route vers le spectacle préféré du beau blond qui durait 3 jours. Et comme la circulation était programmé, il devait faire un grand tour pour arriver à destination, et c'est là qu'il vît cette maison il y avait un grand terrain et déjà du monde. Oliver ne savait pas si c'était des amis des propriétaires mais il devait essayer. Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée et ses amis derrière, le propriétaire vînt à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour euh, est-ce qu'il est possible qu'on puisse camper ? Demanda Oliver en bon français, chose qui impressionna le reste de la ligue

- Bien sûr répondit le propriétaire mais avant je dois vous prévenir que je ne prends rien donc y a pas de douche et pas de WC. Il va de soi que vous laisserez l'endroit comme vous l'avez trouvé.

- Pas de problème Monsieur, nous sommes là pour passer un bon week-end. Affirma Oliver avec un sourire sincère.

C'est alors qu'ils s'installèrent dans le jardin, Chloé était ravie et puis très impressionné aussi.

- Dis-donc chéri je savais pas que tu parlais couramment le français.

- Ben tu sais en tant que PDG d'une grande entreprise il faut savoir être bilingue.

- Bon alors je crois qu'il est temps qu'ont aillent profiter un peu du spectacle avec ses billets dorées !

- Je suis d'accord et puis comme ça je vous présenterais un ami.

- Un ami ? demanda t'elle perplexe

- C'est une des stars du spectacle et aussi le meilleur !

- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer dans ce cas. Il est sexy ?

- Pas autant que moi, et puis tu m'appartiens. Souffla-t'il dans le creux de son oreille que seule la jeune femme puisse entendre.

Les jeunes se mirent donc en route mais à pied cette fois-ci la maison qu'il avait trouvé était à 500 mètres de l'entrée.

- Et au fait Oliver tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi on se trouve sur un circuit ? dit Arthur qui comprenait que le fameux spectacle serait sans aucun doute une course

- Quoi vous ne vous êtes mêmes pas renseignés !

- Oh non pitié Oliver me dit pas que c'est ce genre de spectacle ou tu vois des bolides qui se ressemble tous passé devant toi à toute vitesse avec des gens a côté qui te cassent les oreilles pendant que toi tu comprends rien de ce qui se passe !

- Non toi tu comprends rien Lois moi oui ! répondit Oliver tout sourire content d'avoir embarqué ses amis dans un endroit où il était le seul à comprendre les règles.

- Bon ben en tout cas apparemment y a pas mal de jolie fille ici s'exclama Bart et Victor

- J'adore la France ! S'exclame Arthur avec un grand sourire

- Toi fait gaffe à ce que tu dis et surtout à ce que tu regardes. Menaça Dina


End file.
